


Your Name

by Reithel



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reithel/pseuds/Reithel
Summary: The first word her sister ever wrote was her name.





	Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the Elsanna Shenanigans discord's September 2018 fluff contest. You can join or visit us at https://discord.gg/C7F82x

Warmth bloomed within Elsa's chest as she saw the crooked and jagged edges of huge letters written on the paper. She remembered one of her tutors mentioning something about a chicken scratch. There was little to no doubt that this was what he was talking about. It was messy, uncoordinated, and nearly unreadable, but it was something the young Queen would forever be proud of.

It was during that one night, a few days after the accident, when the head handmaiden visited her chambers late afternoon while she was studying, carrying a piece of paper. Little Elsa had paused when Gerda settled the white sheet beside the book she was reading.

Four letters were written repeatedly, forming the same name over and over again; each one more legible than the last.

"Princess Anna learned how to write your name."

Elsa could still remember how much her fingers trembled against the pen on her grip then. She didn't have the courage to touch the thing, afraid that she would somehow ruin it, so she instead looked up to the old woman.

"She's still learning how to write the remaining letters of the alphabet."

Hearing those words had made the young Elsa glow as if sunlight hit her face. She had tried her best to stop the tears from building, knowing that she didn't have the right to, but it was too late. Her small hand reached to the paper and carefully pulled it close to her body.

The first word her sister ever wrote was her name.

How could she not cry?

A sigh escaped her lips, one that was different from all the other times she had done it. This time, it was happy. Contented. A gentle smile stretched across her face as she looked inside her box. After that Christmas, Elsa realized that those years of isolation weren't only filled with bad or horrifying memories.

"Elsa?" The Queen turned to the entrance. Anna entered the room fully and settled the lamp on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for memories." Elsa smiled when her sister made her way to her. There was a curious spark in those eyes as they looked at the paper on her grip and Elsa was more than willing to satiate it.

Anna gasped. "This- this is— Gerda really gave it to you?"

"I was in the middle of reading a book." Elsa grinned and grabbed a small treasure box. One that was nearly identical to the one that held all of Anna's drawings and replicas of Olaf throughout the years. "She said that the letters for my name are the first letters you learned how to write."

Anna blushed. "Yes, well... You have no idea how hard it was to convince them of that! They told me I shouldn't skip anything!"

"I think I have an idea. You did a better job than I did at that age."

"What do you mean?"

Elsa giggled as she took a small notebook from the box and opened it to a certain page. "I refused to learn how to write all the letters until I mastered two of them."

Anna looked over her shoulder and saw the letters Elsa was talking about. "Oh."


End file.
